Titan Returns
by CanalaveMaiden
Summary: When Lance dies, who will take his place?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh... I... I miss him." cried Ilana, looking longingly at a framed picture of the Titan trio at christmas time. It was now summer vacation, and a 3 year anniversary of 'the accident'.

"I know you do, Ilana." Octus (in dad) said back, "Buy crying will not bring him back."

"I... I know." replied Ilana, sniffling. Ilana looked down at the picture she was holding, and a tear landed on it.

"I will never forget you though... Lance."

First of all, DUN DUN DUUUN! Yes, Lance died. But trust me, he is in the story... I have my ways. ;)

flashback

"Engaging Sym Bionic Titan, Octus unit magnify!" Octus yelled as they formed titan. Though this was not your average monster, and after about an hour of fighting titan's link broke.

"Ahhh!" Lance yelled as titans body was painfully destroyed, leaving Lance back in his human form.

"Lance!" Ilana yelled as she grabbed him out of the air and put him safely on the ground. She had not noticed, but the monster took advantage of this moment and came charging toward her. She put a shield around her and Lance, but to no avail. The monster easily smashed it, and the glass-like dome her shield was made of turned to dust! But the monster was already attacking them again before she could respond.

"Princess!" Lance yelled as he jumped in front of Chorus. Ilana only had time to blink before Lance was on the ground, spike in his chest.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ilana screamed as with all her might, Corus shot a huge light beam leaving Octus amazed.

Ilana breathed heavily. Looking at the empty space where a giant Mutradi monster ounce stood, seconds ago. She turned off her armor and stood over her protecter.

"Lance..." Ilana whispered, a lone tear running down her face, "Are you alright...?" Lances chest heaved painfully as a tear also came down his face.

A red tear.

"Ilana... Did... Did we win...?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Yeah... We won." Ilana replied in barely even a whisper. Lance heaved his last breath as Ilana lightly kissed him on the cheek.

End Flashback


	2. Chapter 2

It was 2:00 AM, and Ilana wanted so badly to hear the comforting footsteps of her guardian awakening at his usual hour. It was strange to her- she used to be annoyed by his badly formed sleeping habits, but now she WANTED to have that back.

"Why are emotions so confusing sometimes...?" Ilana asked herself, almost expecting Lance to come in and comfort her troubled thoughts. But then she realized...

"Lance IS my problem!" she said allowed, almost waking Octus from his 'recharge' mode.

"Where... Where am I?" asked a 19 year old boy.

"That does not matter, you are safe. Don't worry." said the calming voice of a male about 3 years younger then him.

"who are you though? Can I at least know that?" asked Dana.

"Fine... I am Lance. I once guarded the princess, but now it is your turn." Lance replied. Dana looked at him, and then concluded he was the guy that died that went to Sherman High school. That is all Dana knew about him though, he just moved to Illinois last year. As Dana was thinking, Lance moved out of the inky blackness that surrounded the two so they could get a clearer picture of each other.

To Dana, Lance looked slightly scrawny yet well built. With long black hair that curled at the bottom, and soft, green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a dark blue trim. He had on brown shoes and a belt that matched. His skin was light, and his pants were dark colored skinny jeans.

And to Lance, Dana looked kind of... Average? He was good looking though, almost as good looking as him. he had brown, flat hair. Light skin like him. Although his hear was flat-ish, it was still down to his chin. He had no bangs. His eyes were brown too. He looked scrawny too, but skinny like him also... He looked like the kind of guy that would play Pokemon with his buddies. He also had on blue flip-flops. But why was his name Dana? Wasn't Dana a girls name...? He was wearing jeans and a white, slightly dirtied shirt. He had a small amount of freckles, almost like the princess. Ilana...

"Umm... Dude? Are you okay!" Dana asked as Lance started tearing up.

"Yeah. Yeah..."

"Sooo... What exactly did you mean by protecting the 'princess' or whatever?" Dana asked.

"Go to The Lunis home and find out. Ask her. Tell her... Someone special sent you. You MUST be prepared to risk your life for her though- understand?" he asked.

"My... *gulp* Life!" And with that, Dana woke up in his bed with a note on his bedside table:

_Go... NOW._

_-L_


	3. Chapter 3

TITAN RETURNS CHPTR. #3

(sorry for the long wait, may it be finished. Wether it takes me 1 year or 1 day.)

*cough*year*cough*

Dana knocked on the door of the Lunis home, and was surprised to see a tall, middle-aged man answer the door.

"Um..." Dana mumbled.

"Yes? Who might you be?" the man asked. who ever it was, he seemed to look similar to Newton.

"I... Um... I am Dana. I know Ilana. Kinda..." Dana shrugged, "Who are you...?"

"I am La-... Ilana's father." Mr. Lunis replied. Odd... Dana thought. Could he have almost said Lance?

After Mr. Lunis invited him inside, Dana asked to see Ilana.

Mr. Lunis stared at him, squinting for what seemed like an eternity. What was he doing?

"Um... HELLO!" Dana yelled, waving his hand in front of Mr. Lunis's face.

Someone was coming down the stairs... Could it be Ilana to save me from her fathers death stare? At least, I had hoped.

Until I saw a familiar head of black hair...

AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS! D:

I give a cookie to who ever knows what that is from. ;)

(not counting my sister. :P)


	4. Chapter 4

Ilana awoke with a start, mystified by her dream. Who was that strange "Dana"? And why was he here...?

"Here..." Ilana muffled.

the doorbell rang.

I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN SUCH A LONG TIME, BUT I'M STARTING A NEW STORY AND SOME OTHER FANFICTION POSTER MAY TELL THE REST OF THE STORY ON THERE OWN. :) ALTHOUGH THIS MAY BE BROUGHT BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND. :


End file.
